


Two fix-it drabbles

by Cinnie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, FIx It, Gen, what if's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad Wolf fix and Pete is a good dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two fix-it drabbles

BAD WOLF  
In the moments when she is the Bad Wolf, she see’s all of time and space, so she see’s beyond this moment, with her leather clad Doctor here, she sees a doctor with thick brown hair and pinstripes and herself standing on a beach, parted, supposedly forever, but just as she wants her Doctor to live, she wishes to remain with him, so in these moments, even as she sends Bad Wolf to her past self, she also sends it to her future self.  
His voice, his voice calling her to her, she must go. They pack up and Rose cannot stop herself from grabbing the dimensional hopper, hoping against hope that she can use it.  
She finds hope in the name of the beach, Bad Wolf Bay, and her heart clenches, maybe just maybe it’s another message that she can return to him.  
On the beach she sees him, so faded. Like a ghost, but as always he fixes it. She pulls out the hopper and he starts babbling about folding universes until, she turns it over, showing him the back of it. The logo she’d found as she fiddled with it in the jeep. “Bad Wolf manufacturing” he laughs and she presses the button.

A Good Father  
He has a split second to decide, when he catches Rose before she can fall into the void, but he catches her look and he saw the devastation on the Doctor’s face at the thought of losing her, so he hits the button on the hopper and starts going backwards, using Rose’s shock to move her. Hoping against hope, he presses the button one more time, back far enough that they land directly beside the doctor and he can’t stay, dropping Rose who manages to grab the Doctor’s leg, even as the void begins crumpling and one last button press and he’s home.  
He knows three things as he catches his breath. One: he’s too old for this crap. Two: Jackie is going to kill him. Three: Maybe, just maybe, for those few minutes, he was a good father.


End file.
